


Two Tickets

by chessc88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessc88/pseuds/chessc88
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a crush on the most popular girl in school, Hermione Granger. With two weeks left before the prom, will he ever find the courage to ask her to be his date?





	Two Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> First dramione one shot. :)
> 
> Listening to "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus is recommended when reading the story. :)
> 
> Plugging: Multi-chap dramione titled "The Social Media Wars" check it out. :)

_Draco!_

And then there was a loud clap that rang his ears deaf. Awoken from his reverie, Draco Malfoy run his palms on his face to rub the sleep off. Not that he was sleeping.

He can hear Luna Lovegood, one of his only two friends at Hogwarts, laughing behind him. "He's back!" Says Harry Potter, the other of the only two.

"If you're going to be like that every time you see Granger, might as well work on it." Harry added as he sat next to Luna on the bleachers overlooking the school's track field.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco responded, pulling on his bonnet to cover his head to the ears. "Really Draco? You're going to pretend we don't know how much you like her?" Luna said, too sure of her words.

"She'd never talk to me." Draco said resignedly. "You don't know that." Luna responded rubbing his back to comfort him. "She doesn't even know I exist. Besides, she's McLaggen's girl." Draco said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you guys later." Draco answered as he slung his bag on his shoulders.

Before heading off, he stole a glance at the field where Hermione Granger is, to see her once more. She is wearing a pink crop top. One that was cut to show just a little of her midriff. She matched it with grey culottes and white flats.

Her bushy hair that did nothing but make her more beautiful is tied in a messy bun, some renegade strands wift by the wind. Her left hand on her forehead was used as a visor while the right hand waved in the air. Of course. She was waving at McLaggen. Lucky bastard.

\-------------

She would never notice him. And even if she did, it was probably because McLaggen kept teasing him in class. What with how he looks. His skin is so pale, you'd think he didn't have blood flowing in his body. Where every other person would go red, his ears would turn pink in embarrassment. His platinum blonde locks didn't do him any good either.

Everybody at Hogwarts thinks he's a freak. Except maybe, Luna and Harry. Even the latter sometimes thinks he's weird. Especially when he goes off to a different place every single time he sees Granger.

"Malfoy." He heard somebody say. He paused his reading to look up at none other than Theodore Nott. The young man was smiling at him.

Theodore Nott or Theo as most people call him, is a part of McLaggen's crowd. The young man has his hair clean cut, teeth white and even, he probably brushes his teeth every free time he has. Just like McLaggen, he is a favorite among the girls at school.

"Nott." He responded timidly. "What can I do for you?" He added. It was the usual exchange of dialogue he has with McLaggen's circle. But it was very rare for him to have a conversation with Nott. It was usually Zabini and Weasley who needed something from him.

"Where are your manners my friend?" Theo responded still smiling. Draco swore it blinded him for a second. "Aren't you offering me a seat first?"

With a short sigh, Draco gestured for Nott to sit on the chair opposite him. That which the latter did. "You know, if you weren't isolating yourself like this, you'd actually be popular." Theo said.

Draco had no response to this. He doesn't even know why they are having this conversation, whatever this is. He knows Theo was the nicest among McLaggen's friends. If the rest of them are actually nice at all. Theo was a unique addition to the group.

"Are you sure you don't mean anyone else?" Draco asked. "Of course not." Theo responded almost immediately, Draco thought it was premeditated.

"Can I call you Draco? Malfoy's a little bit odd for my taste." Theo supplied. Draco thought it weird that Theo looked a little bit too eager. "Sure. Whatever." Draco said.

"I was kidding. Malfoy's okay. But I like calling people by their names." Theo said truthfully. "Am I bothering you?" He added. Draco thought he was too chatty for a young man with impeccable image.

"Not really. I'm just wondering why you're talking to me." Draco answered just as honestly. "As do I. But there's no reason why I shouldn't either." Theo said.

"McLaggen ring a bell?" Draco suggested. "What about him? He's not the boss of me." Theo said firmly. "Then why do you hang out with him and do what he does?" Draco asked.

"Being in the popular group is awesome, don't you think? It's only ever the reason why I would join them, dumb lot I tell you. Except Hermione of course." Theo said. "Did you know I'm third in class? Only next to you and Hermione."

Draco did. It actually amazes him some times how Hermione and Theo can juggle both. Being top in the class and reigning school as part of the popular crowd. He's just top in the class. Not even the first.

"Theo?"

"That's Pansy. It was nice talking to you Draco." Theo said with a salute before he stood from his seat and left.

\-------------

Two weeks. There's only two weeks left before the prom. Everyone's already going shopping for something to wear. Everyone. Except the three of them. They have decided not to go.

"No one will ask me anyway." Luna says. "It's either I'm too weird for them or they're too ordinary for me."

"I could ask anyone I like but I don't like anyone. Besides, prom is too mainstream." It was Harry this time. Draco admires the fact that Harry lives by his own rules and has a solid list of preferences.

"You should go though. Ask Granger to be your date." Luna said addressing Draco. "I don't know if you're just supportive or you have no idea of the concept of status quo." Draco responded.

"She's just supportive D." Harry said. "But it's obvious she will want to go with her boyfriend of course."

"Exactly. Why don't the two of you just give it a rest will you?" Draco said in exasperation, looking over his shoulder where Harry and Luna are walking an arm's length behind him.

"Dra" Luna managed to say but she was too late. "...co". Several books and a notebook flew in the air and crashed on the floor.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Pansy Parkinson, barely managed to catch Hermione who collided with her when the latter bumped onto Draco.

"I am so sorry." Draco said dropping on the floor and collecting Hermione's things. He later stood up, handing her her books and notebook and then he dusted off dirt on his pants.

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." He said apologizing once more. "It's alright." Hermione plainly responded. He can see the red in her cheeks. 

"What do you mean it's alright!? He's a freaking clutz." Pansy snapped at Hermione. The latter just smiled and shook her head at her friend. "I said it's alright Pans. Get over it. It's not like we died or something."

"Come on Pans." Theo said. "Hermione's right. Let's just get to class."

\-------------

That was his first brush with Hermione Granger. The closest he got to being in the same space as she is. For Draco, it has been a catalyst to all the encounters he had with her in the next coming days.

Two days after bumping onto Hermione, he happened upon her in the library. She was trying to get a book from the top shelves. Much taller than she is, he got it for her with ease.

"Is this the one?" He asked as he handed her the book. He saw her stain her cheeks red once more. And he's pretty sure, if his bonnet didn't cover his ears, they turned the darkest shade of pink.

"Yes. Thank you." She said taking the book from his hand. "Malfoy, right?" She added giving him a small smile. Draco thought he'd melt where he stood.

"Ah, yes." He responded, adjusting his bonnet to cover more of his skin. As if it hasn't already covered up to his brows.

She pat him on the shoulder then before she left him to himself. It took him a minute before he was able to move. By then, she was already out of sight.

The next time he had an exchange with her was when Ron Weasley sat on the losers' table to ask him for a favor. One of the many things that didn't involve any returns. "You will do it, won't you?" Ron said menacingly. When Draco didn't respond, the red head moved to grab his shirt's collar but it didn't happen.

"Ron! Aren't you joining us!?" It was Hermione. Huffing, Ron stood up and adjusted his jersey. "I'll get it tomorrow. Same time." Ron said and he left for the populars' table.

When lunch time was over. She walked over to their table and apologized for Ron's behavior. "It's alright." Harry answered for him. "He could be an ass sometimes." Hermione said. "You mean always." Luna inserted. "I guess." Hermione agreed and then she left.

After that, it was when Zabini accidentally sent the ball flying to his face in gym class. Everyone laughed except Hermione and Theo. McLaggen's was the loudest. "It's not funny." Hermione scolded Cormac. "You're too serious sometimes." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione untangled herself from Cormac and walked to where Blaise Zabini was. "You sir, need to apologize." She said, her hands on her hips. When Blaise pretended to not hear her, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to where Draco sat.

"Blaise has something to say." Hermione said looking apologetically at Draco. The she turned to her left to throw Blaise Zabini a sharp glare.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Blaise said stubbornly, looking at Hermione with contempt at what she was making him do. "Not to me Blaise. To him." She said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Blaise said, this time addressing it to Draco. The latter felt shivers as he saw Blaise grit his teeth while doing so. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione said patting Blaise on the shoulder. And then, Hermione was walking away from him again.

\--------------

It may be due to that catalystic moment in his life, at least with regards to his crushing on Hermione, that he seems to see her more often now than the many years they were in school together. He knows she is always number 1 in class but he never really saw her in the library until now. He thought she was a genius, never needing to spend time with bookshelves and what they had to offer like he did.

Today is the first time he's seeing Hermione Granger poring over books in the library. She is so focused on what she is doing. He can tell by the way her brows met in concentration. He also noticed that she's wearing eye glasses. Another first.

She really is beautiful. Today, she's sporting a blue printed sabrina top. Matched with white capris and blue flats, her ensemble is pleasing to the eyes. In fact, it was so pleasing to look at that he didn't notice how his feet took him to where she was.

"H-hi." Draco started. Damn it if he wasn't the lamest person he ever knew. How could he stutter saying a two letter word?

She looked up to him, adjusting her glasses before she smiled. "Hello." She reponded, gesturing for him to take the seat opposite hers. Hermione waited for him to do so before she returned to her book.

"You know," she said, "the prom's in a few days." She added, making small talk. Her eyes never leaving the page she was reading. "Uhm. Yes." Was Draco's short response.

"Have asked anyone to be your date?" She asked peering at him through the rim of her glasses. "Ah, no. Not yet." Draco answered truthfully. He wanted to ask her of course. But she would turn him down, wouldn't she?

"Why? Aren't you coming?"She asked taking her glasses off and placing them on the table. "Harry, Luna and myself are spending it watching movies at the Potters." Draco said. They have agreed to it just a few hours ago.

"Oh. I see." Hermione said nodding and then later fixing her gaze at him. Draco felt uneasy because of the gesture. She was looking straight into his eyes and he did the same.

It was disconcerting. It made Draco's heart beat so fast he wasn't even sure if it already stopped functioning. He wanted to cut the contact but he also didn't want to lose it. It was a strange feeling.

Of course it was something Hermione wouldn't say she felt too, even if she did. Cormac has been her boyfriend for two years but he never held her gaze any longer than he could cause he's always more fixated on her lips. She couldn't quite place it. How Draco's making her feel right now.

It's the first time she's seeing him upclose. They have been classmates since third grade but she only just realized how gorgeous his eyes are. They're grey, sharp. Unlike the rest of him which is pale and so white. And his lips. They were a fine shape, and the color of pale pink.

A bit hesitantly, she reached across her. Draco watched as her hand landed on the top of his head. He soon realized, she intended to take his bonnet off and she did.

"Why do you always wear one?" She asked. As she did, she brushed his hair that almost covered his eyes, to the back. "You look much better without it." She added.

\-------------

After that slightly uncomfortable conversation, Draco and Hermione found themselves always meeting in the library. No, not to talk really. But to do their assignments together. And some additional ones. 

Draco was working with his alongside Weasley's and Zabini's. Hermione was doing hers and Cormac's. It was quite a set up they made. There wasn't any pressure to discuss anything.

"Tickets are already out. Are you sure you aren't coming?" Hermione asked. "If I intend to, I would've already asked someone to go with me." Draco responded. He'd never tell her, she was who he wanted to ask.

"Theo's buying our tickets. I expect he'll be arriving soon." Hermione said. And as if on cue, Theodore Nott appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, Luna, a few steps behind.

"Here you go. Two tickets for you and Cormac." Theo said, pushing two tickets on the table towards Hermione and then waving two other more in the air. "These are mine and Luna's."

"You're going?" Draco asked Luna, not believing a word Theo said. "I just asked her and she said she'll go." Theo answered.

"I was sure no one's going to ask me. I didn't say I wouldn't go still if somebody did." Luna said apologetically. Draco wasn't really going to condemn her for deciding to go, was he? If he was feeling anything, it was probably envy.

"We'll leave you two to your assignments then. God knows you two are masochists." Theo said to kill the silence. "My date and I are going shopping."

"I'm sorry." Luna said looking over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll tell Harry for you." Draco said shaking his head in disbelief. Theodore Nott asked Luna Lovegood to be his prom date. Now that's some twist he didn't expect.

\-------------

"Oh, alright. Wow." Harry said as he leaned on his seat in the diner he and Draco were in. "I know. Luna seems very thrilled though. We can't really be selfish and guilt trip her into not going." Draco said.

"I also have a story to tell." Harry said. "Did you know Parkinson and Zabini broke up?" He asked. "No, I don't. Am I supposed to be updated?" Draco asked back.

Harry shook his head at Draco's response. "No. Not really. Zabini's an ass though. Parkinson's better off." Harry said taking a bite off his burger. "Isn't she kind of mean too?" Draco asked although he knew the answer.

"She is. But it kind of makes her cute." Harry shrugged. "Maybe she knows this that's why she was acting like it. You know. Fiesty, strong, independent woman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco grinned. "And I won't pretend to understand."

_"Stop following me. We're through!"_

Draco would know that voice anywhere. And just as he suspected, it belonged to Hermione. She just came to the diner followed by McLaggen and Parkinson.

"You were there and you tolerated it. It counts as cheating too!" Hermione snapped at Cormac. She just learned he knew about Zabini cheating on Pansy and he covered up for his friend.

Hermione, in her anger, ripped the jewelry from her neck and threw it at Cormac. "There's your necklace. And next time, don't ask me to do your school requirements. We're through."

"Oh, yeah!? You're nothing without me Hermione!" Cormac yelled at her back. When she didn't say anything, he shook his head in disbelief then walked out the diner.

As soon as Hermione heard the door closed, she huffed, inhaled then exhaled, and then she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were a pair of grey eyes. Draco was seated just a few steps away from her.

She feels bad right now. She really does. But she doesn't know how she managed to smile at the sight of him. Perhaps it's the idea that she's looking at a person who was so opposite Cormac in so many ways. Wonderful ways she took long enough to see.

Pansy is right. Draco is a clutz, and he may be lacking in confidence and his social skills are quite poor, but he is also smart, a joy to talk with once he's familiar and comfortable with you, and most of all, he's kind. What he lacked has nothing on what he has or who he is.

And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so hard to lose someone like Cormac. Because Hermione is assured that there is someone out there that could be better. It doesn't have to be Draco in particular. She wouldn't be able to deserve him, would she?

"Wait for me?" Hermione turned to Pansy and pointed at an empty table. "Where are you going?" Pansy asked. "It'll just take a minute." Hermione responded. Pansy resignedly did her friend's request.

\-------------

"What?" Harry asked. Draco looked as if he was sliding off of his seat in front of him. He knew an argument just took place but he didn't turn to see who they were. He just wasn't interested in those.

Draco however has seen the whole show as he was facing the door. It was inevitable. And now, judging by the way he was acting, Harry realized someone is approaching so he looked over his shoulder to confirm his theory.

Hermione Granger was walking towards their table, her eyes fixed on Harry's companion. Harry supposed Granger is going to scold Draco for staring so he stood up to shield his friend from the approaching young lady.

When she stopped to where they were, she put a hand on Harry's shoulder and pressed on it lightly suggesting he take his seat. To his surprise, Harry did as was implied by Hermione's gesture. She smiled at him first before she switched her attention back to Draco.

"Hi Draco." She said. It was the first time she called him by his name. "H-hello." He responded hesitantly. He was embarrassed because he knows she's seen him watching her breaking it off with Cormac.

"I was wondering if you still haven't asked anyone to the prom." Hermione started. She might not deserve him but she wouldn't know if she wouldn't try.

"No, I haven't." Draco said, sitting up straight. "I see." Hermione responded. "I have two tickets to the prom with me. I was wondering if you'd change your mind." She added.

"Will you please excuse me?" Harry interrupted. Sure, he'd be the only one not going to the prom if this conversation goes north. He didn't want to hear it when it happened.

"Pansy's down there. She's in need of a partner in case you wanted to attend too, Potter." Hermione said pointing at where she asked Pansy to sit.

Harry grinned at her in response. He stood up, reached across him to pat Draco on the arm and turned to go to where Pansy is. The faster he leaves, the quicker things will sort itself.

"Be my date?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry was out of ear shot.

"Of course."


End file.
